Cinderella
by karu0792
Summary: what are some of Edwards thoughts as Renesmee grows up? Her prom? as renesmee starts to realize her love for jake? when she tells them that shes getting married? based off of Steven curtis Chapmans "cinderella" New poll on my account!
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella (a Edward and Renesmee fic) (yay father daughter love!)

(EPOV)  
"daddy!" my daughter called as i walked through the door. i held out my arms, second nature to me now, as Renesmee loved to jump into anyone's arms, human, vampire, and ...werewolf alike. it had been barely 6 months since the Volturi had come and gone, Renesmee looked like she was 7 or 8 and had the thought process that was as good as a 6th grader. i don't think its possible to be happier than i am now. the love of my life, the bane of my exsistence, the reason i was put on this earth, Bella, was my wife, just as stunning as she was gifted; and my beautiful daughter Renesmee, whom was almost as gifted as the rest of us. she exploded from Bella's arms as i walked in, from going to the store. Nessie placed her hand on my cheek and showed me the commercial she had seen while watching football with Emmet, which Bella quickly put a stop to. the commercial was an advertisement of one of those redone princess movies, Cinderella? i don't know. she had come to me after that commercial and asked me to get it for her, and of course i couldn't say no, when she looked at me with her mothers eyes and the smile that won us all over in the first place. i nodded to her. "Yay!!" she exclaimed jumping from my arms and running along to tell everyone what i had gotten her. Bella stood up and came over to embrase me.

Bella kissed me gently " i love you" she said quietly. i weaved my arm around her waist and kissed her back.

"i got something else too." i said smiling.

"really? what?!" Renesmee returned at that moment, skidding across the hard wood floor. she was getting used to speaking her thoughts aloud but still prefered showing them to us.

"you know how you love to watch me play?" i asked knowing she knew i meant the piano. "i got you a guide to help you learn to play." i laughed as she nearly started to shake with joy. 'i cant wait i cant wait i cant wait!!!' was all her thoughts exclaimed.

"why don't you play now Edward?" Bella suggested. i looked to her to answer, when Renesmee answered for me

"yeah!! daddy can we?!" Nessie jumped up and down "oh, please... Daddy please?!"

my eyes widened and Bella looked at me a smirk tugging at her lips "i wonder where she gets that from" Bella laughed her beautiful laugh.

i rolled my eyes "i can only guess." i said picking Renesmee up and walking over to my piano, setting her on my lap "which should i play?" i asked Nessie

she rolled her eyes, and i heard Bella laugh behind me. she touched my face, playing in her head the memory of her song, which she had called 'Nessie's song.' i chuckled and started to play, Bella came over and sat next to me placing her head on my shoulder and humming along to the song. Renesmee wiggled from my lap and started dancing to the song. it made me feel terrible.

my little girl was going to grow up faster than should be possible, she was going to want to leave be independent sooner or later. why couldn't she stay this age forever? Bella started to rub her hand up and down my back, momentarily lifting her mental barrier to let me hear her. 'i feel the exact same way' she told me before she was quiet again.

"she spins and she sways  
to whatever song plays  
without a care in the world  
and im sitting here wearing  
the weight of the world on my shoulders"

as i finished the song and turned around she touched my face showing that commercial again i chuckled and gave her the bag "there Nessie." i laughed. i stood up and kissed Bella softly and ruffled my daughters hair. "why don't you go watch that movie?" i said to Nessie "preferably before you don't want to anymore." she smiled at me, or was that a smirk? and Bella burst into laughter next to me

"she is defiantly your daughter!" she exclaimed continuing to laugh (FYI that smile/smirk is Edwards crooked smile)

i rolled my eyes and started to walk out back, just as Renesmee called her favorite uncle, "UNCLE EMMET!!!!" she called, she made her voice sound urgent. i smirked, my brother came racing down the stairs, Rosalie not half a foot behind, i span around leaning against the wall.

"what? what's wrong?!" Emmet exclaimed his eyes darting around the room, ending up on Nessie. his wide eyes went dark

"guess what i got uncle Emm?" she laughed as she held up her movie "lets watch it together!!!" she was jumping with excitement. Emmet sent a glare my way, which i smirked at. "come ooooooon! auntie rose can watch too!" she wailed, both rose and Emmett's eyes widened.

"of course we'll watch that with you sweetheart!" rose exclaimed.

Emmet looked at rose like she was going mad "what?"

as they sat down Bella was suddenly at Nessie side picking her up and sitting in front of rose on the ground with ness on her lap, as Emmet popped the DVD into the TV muttering "i can't believe im watching it..." Nessie looked at Emmet her eyes pleading, she reached for him and he jumped back thinking 'oh no don't show me!!'

"ok! ok! I'll watch it!!" he said sitting down next to rose and giving ness a noogie. she laughed a tinkling laugh that warmed all of our hearts. i leaned away from the wall and walked out the back i had some renovating to do in the cottage, ness had out grown her crib.

~*~*~*~

"daddy!!" ness called when i came back in. she reached up and placed her hand on my cheek, the warmth of her hand warming my face. just as she placed her hand on my cheek the vision of the drawn characters dancing flashed in front of my eyes "you wanna dance?" her eyes shinned, this was defiantly one of the happiest moment of my life.

"oh please? daddy please?" she begged. i chuckled, and i put her feet on mine and waited until she was balanced

"ready?" she nodded.

"its been a long day  
and there's still work to do  
she's pulling at me  
saying 'dad i need you'  
'there's a ball at the castle  
and I've been invited  
and i need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please? daddy please?' "

we 'danced' to no music, but she laughed all the same. her smile almost literally reached from ear to ear. i saw Bella in the corner of my eye, sitting on the piano bench smiling. i could clearly hear Alice thinking about when to go to the mall again to buy Renesmee's next outfit, jasper was in the same room as her, agreeing to everything she said. Emmet was in his room with Rosalie, i didn't even try to read their thoughts. suddenly another mind entered my range, and was approaching slowly, at a humans walking pace. Jacob. of all the people i hated he was on the top of my 'would kill if i could' list, the only reason he didn't die yet was because of Nessie.

'i wonder what Nessie's up to today...' Jacob thought, i ground my teeth together, but i continued to 'dance' with Nessie. Jake could wait, he had eternity to wait, he needed to stop coming around so often. Bella lifted her shield, 'he's coming isn't he?' she thought to me, i nodded not looking away from Renesmee. 'I'll hold him off' Bella thought leaving the house.

a few seconds later Jake thought 'there's Bella' and they started talking. i stopped listening to them, this was my time with ness. and i knew the one thing about ness that he didn't, that she would ALWAYS be a 'daddy's girl' Jake better get ready for a lifetime of dealing with me. oh joy.

" so i will dance with Cinderella  
while she is here in my arms  
'cause i know something the prince never knew  
oh, i will dance with Cinderella  
i don't want to miss even one song  
'cause all to soon the clock will strike midnight  
and she'll be gone..."

~*~*~*~*~  
5 years later...

ness went to high school with us now. her ageing had slowed down considerably, and we lived in New York, New York. it was a Saturday and Jake, Bella, ness, and i were watching the house, we were going hunting after the others came back, either that or when Carlisle came back, but he was called to the hospital in an emergency, so that was doubtful, my arm was around Bella's shoulders as we watched the television, very uninterested. we cared very little for rugby, Bella leaned onto my shoulder bored, i leaned down to kiss her softly. she looked up at me and smiled, my breath caught for a second as she, in Bella's words, dazzled me. she leaned back onto my chest. something happened in the game as ness and jakes arm flew up in victory, screaming "yeah!!! GO TEAM!!!!"

suddenly ness thought of the song i used to play for her in her head, odd. i looked down to her, just a glance, and she was smirking. she leaned onto jakes shoulder, and started to blush, he did to. i looked over the side of the couch what was in close reach that i could throw at Jake if he made a move towered my daughter? Ahhh. a large red rubber ball. this could do some damage, im glad ness kept it as a keepsake from Charlie in forks. i quickly retrieved it then sat back down watching Jake.

ness looked up at Jake and her face became more flushed as he looked back at her. he leaned down to kiss her, i let a small growl rise in my chest. but he didn't hear it, his lips contacted Renesmee's and their eyes closed. glaring at Jake i tossed the ball in the air and caught it again, followed by me swiftly throwing it at Jake's head. Yes!! dead center. it bounced off, knocking him over his eyes widened with shock, and landed back in my hand. i stood up glaring at him. "don't. you. dare. touch. her. like. that." i hissed each word and he flinched a bit. i hadn't noticed ness stand up. suddenly i was back on the couch, i glared at what pushed me, quickly my eyes widened with shock.

ness pushed me down and was glaring at me. "i can touch my boyfriend anyway i want!" she spat at me, i flinched, Bella stood

"listen Renesmee--" Bella began

"no you listen mom!" ness spat back "im tired of dads shit! Jake is a nice guy! you'd be impressed!! why can't he leave me and Jake alone for once?!" her growl was obvious as it ripped from her chest, i looked at Bella who was glaring at Jake, he was shaking his head thinking ' i have no idea what's up with her!'

i shot up "watch your language young lady!" i spat at her "you are not to speak to your--"

she cut me off "do you prefer i spoke to you like that? it was you i was aiming for!" she spat at me

Bella was now pointing to the door, and Jake was against the wall slowly inching toward the door.

"don't go Jake!" she commanded, he stopped, eyes wide thought in coherent as he thought about what to do "listen dad," ness hissed at me, jabbing my chest with her finger "Jake is a nice guy, me and him are going to the prom next week and we will kiss as much as we want! you have no control over me." she span around taking jakes hand in hers and opens the back door "we're going to hunt now. see you when i get back" she hissed then slammed the door. Bella and i stood wide-eyed at what just happened. i plopped onto the couch shoving my face into my hands in shame. Bella sat next to me trying to comfort me.

~*~*~

when i got back from hunting with Bella, Renesmee was in the living room playing the piano, when i shut the door she turned to face me, the deep brown eyes that belonged to her mother were rimmed in tears, already spilling down her face. i ran over to her. "ness, what's wrong?" i asked urgently, if Jake did anything to her he would be missing a limb tomorrow.

"I'm sorry daddy...."she said her face shoving into my chest as her sobs began. "im so sorry! i know your only looking out for me, but... but i got annoyed. im sorry daddy." she said again. well at least she was calling me 'daddy' again. i rubbed her back comfortingly

"shhh.. its ok... i just over reacted." i said patting her head.

her breaths began to even out and she looked up at me, "daddy... i need to practice dancing for the prom, do you wanna help?" she looked up at me smiling, and placed her hand on my face, the warmth spreading over my cheek, she showed us dancing when she was little 5 years ago, after i had bought that stupid movie.

i chuckled "but you are the best dancer in the family taught by Alice herself, if anyone needs help its your mother." i laughed, i hadn't noticed her walking by, luckily she was reading a book, but her hand smacked the back of my head "Ow!" i said, ness laughed

"watch it dad, or you'll be 'sleeping' here tonight." she laughed, had i been human i would have blushed.

"your spending to much time with Emmet" i said

just as Bella was walking out she said into the book "don't think she's wrong Edward." Bella then left.

Nessie looked back at me her eyes pleading "oh please? daddy please?" she whispered.

"she says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
she wants to know if i approve of the dress  
she says 'dad, the prom is just one week away  
and i need to practice my dancing  
oh, please? daddy please?' "

damn. Bella used that move on me to much when she was human and i fell for it every time.

i stood up a smirk tugging at my lips "may i have this dance?" i ask her offering my hand.

she laughs and takes it "of course" her eyes seem to brighten as we danced to the non-present music. soon after we started Jake came in thinking 'so do i lose a limb?' he thought to me

"not today" i stopped dancing as ness ran over to a relief filled Jacob. i walked out of the room not looking back as they hugged and kissed. after i left the room Bella was at my side, arms wrapped around my waist in a comforting embrace, followed by her leaning up and kissing me "i love you" i said to her kissing her hair

"i love you too" she said "and im so proud of you" she added, i looked at her confused " you know she will always be your daughter. she will always love you, and you let go, you let her and Jake kiss in there and didn't react." Bella leaned up again and kissed me, more passionately than last time.

"hmm." i began "so i am forgiven for my earlier remark?" she laughed, twisting her fingers with mine.

"your forgiven"

" so i will dance with Cinderella  
while she is here in my arms  
'cause i know something the prince never knew  
oh i will dance with Cinderella  
i don't want to miss even one song  
'cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
and she'll be gone...  
she will be gone... "

~*~*~*~*~  
2 years later

we now lived in Chicago, Illinois. i was still paranoid with Jake and Renesmee. each day his thoughts, and hers, killed me. i don't want to know my daughter thinks that! its just disturbing. they didn't necessarily live with us any more, but they weren't far when we moved and still went to the same school as us. Bella and i arrived at biology. "where's ness?" Bella asked

"i don't know, love." i said " i haven't heard her thoughts all day." i almost growled the last part.

"well, we'll just have to stop by their house after we go hunting" she said so only i could hear. When i made a face about having to go to Jake's house she kissed me gently "come on, Edward. it won't be that bad. she's your daughter" she added the last part quietly as the teacher came into class, dropping all his supplies for the lab today, at the same time. every one but Bella and i laughed at that. was it really that funny that he dropped things that could cause part of the room to spontaneously combust? whatever. I just want class to end the sooner i can ask ness why she skipped school the better. my daughter was not going to be one of those kids that ditch for no reason then fail all their classes. nit my daughter.

~*~*~*~

we had finished hunting and Bella and i were running to get home to get my car to head to my daughters house. when Bella and i arrived home we stopped abruptly. had i been to caught up in my thoughts to hear theirs? apparently. "where were you two today?" i asked coldly although i felt relief that nothing was wrong.

ness turned around singing some recent song in her head. Damn it Alice! why did you have to tell her how to block me?! when she saw us her eyes lit up then said "mom! i need to talk to you! now!" she seemed to say it excitedly "and dad you cant come this is for mom only!" she smirked at me, well looked like a smirk, Bella said it was my smile.

Bella was smiling but looked at me, "sorry dear." she said and then i couldn't hear ness or jakes thoughts. i growled. then Bella Jake and ness walked upstairs, jakes hand laced into Renesmee's. i sat on the couch, listening to the soft murmurs up stairs, that's all they were though, murmurs. i couldn't hear the actual words. then suddenly i heard Bella screech "OH NESS!!! IM SO HAPY FOR YOU!!!!" then followed by "oops sorry" Bella giggled again. Damn it! i hate it when i cant hear. abruptly a door opened up stairs followed by jakes angry reply.

"hey!" he growled

"go downstairs!" then ness added a bit louder "dad! if i go down and my... boyfriends arms or legs are gone I'll burn one of your arms!!" then i heard Jake fall down the stairs, he had been pushed and landed with an "oof!" i chuckled

Jake stayed where he was glancing over at me every now and again nervously, and after each glance he started a new song in his head. i growled again. after 30 minutes ness came down the stairs. and walked up to me a definite smirk on her face. Bella came over and sat next to me wrapping her arms around my waist and setting her head on my shoulder. "alright ness, let 'em have it." i froze. what? what in the hell was that supposed to mean?!

ness took in a rather large breath "dad." she began and then she looked like she was swelling with pride, "im getting married!" she put her left hand out in front of my face to show me the ring Jacob had bought her, she jumped and squealed with delight. now i understood why Bella had wrapped her arms around me. she was restraining me! well there was no need, i was frozen to the spot. Bella then pulled out a 'save the date' card. the wedding was exactly six months away. no! this couldn't be! she was only 8 years old! i couldn't let go of her yet!

"well she came home today with a ring on her hand  
just glowing and telling us all they had planned.  
she said "dad the wedding's still six months away  
but i need to practice my dancing.  
oh, please? daddy, please?"

"married?" i choked out. really? no this couldn't be. it was a joke i was sure of it! but Jacobs thoughts didn't back that theory up. "married?" i asked again

"yes dad, married. to Jacob, im going to be, legally, Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black" a large grin spread across her features. she was happy... so i would tough it out, if not for her for myself. is this what Charlie had gone through when Bella told him? i hadn't been paying attention, to amused by Bella's reaction. but it couldn't have been the same, Jacob was well... Jacob it didn't seem right... but they had imprinted it would have come sooner or later.... and i was desperately hoping for the later... a few decades would have been nice. she was barely past her first time in high school. "Dad?" i was shaken from my thoughts, i said the first thing coming to my mind

"married?" 'brilliant answer dear' i heard Bella think. "im sorry," i attempted to answer again "what did you ask?" ness rolled her eyes at me

"i said," she said emphasizing the word 'said' " Jacob and i think we should have the wedding back in forks, so grandpa Charlie and the pack can come. what do you think?" she inquired. i thought for a second... if we kept it to the pack and Charlie it shouldn't be that bad... and we could have it in the meadow.... it would be summer then. so it would be warm, and yet... not sunny.

"i think...." i looked to Bella to see what her thoughts were. she simply nodded "i think that would be great ness." i finished. i felt like i had been punched in the gut... six months.... six months and she would no longer be my little girl. she would be Jacobs wife. but so young? heh. Bella was right i am a hypocrite. ness was physically about the age Bella had married me at, and i had goaded her into it. ness was in one word, giddy. her mind incoherent with 'we should's' and 'how about's'. i may just lose my mind.

~*~*~

6 months later, at the wedding

ness was stunning, in the dress that Bella had worn, ness had borrowed it, a blue decorated hairpin, sapphires as well might i add, that Bella had given her, from her 'grandma swan', and on her hand was the beautiful engagement ring Jake had given her, with the different colored gems it sparkled in the light. it was currently the reception ness and Jake were having the first dance as Bella and i had those few years ago. she was glowing with happiness, and so was he although i took little attention in his happiness, ness was more important. the song ended and i wasn't paying attention, being caught up in my thoughts. ness came over and pulled on my hand "come on daddy!" she said her eyes aglow, 'oh yes' i thought 'the father daughter dance' this. the last dance i would have with my daughter.

"please! please, daddy, please hurry! before the song starts" she had a small scowl on her features 'your gonna make me miss it! dad i was looking forward to this!!' she thought at me, i came out of my frozen state and began to walk with her rather than being dragged. we took our place in the center of the crowd and waited for the music, i was surprised to her it was rose, playing ness's song on the piano. i looked at ness a devious smirk on her face "i knew you would love it" she said as we began to dance i looked over to Bella every now and again to see her eyes filled with love, im sure, had she still been human, she would have been crying. the song ended too soon i seemed and Jacob came to take her back. i stepped back and watched as he wrapped his arms around her waist she looked up at him her eyes full of love. she looked at me and thought 'don't worry dad, I'll hang around for a few hundred years, that is if your willing to deal with Jake.' i smiled at her then nodded, and turned back to go and get Bella. so she wasn't leaving but it wouldn't feel the same. still i felt relief that she would stay around for a long while. i took Bella's hand and we waltzed back to end up next to the bride and groom.

"So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone..."


	2. An

**OKAY so I died, but now i live! i will have new stories up in the next few days! I have finished chapters to others and have been to lazy to put them up! i sooooooorrry!!!!!**


End file.
